


IronWeiss Drabbles

by OneWeekColdCat



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cute, Drabbles, F/M, Funny, Head Cannon, I Will Go Down With This Ship, IronWeiss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:05:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9350213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneWeekColdCat/pseuds/OneWeekColdCat
Summary: Stories based off of my head cannons in my Tumblr blog, ironweiss. Chapters will be added as we go.





	1. Chapter 1

James Ironwood was having a very important meeting in his office about some rule changes that were being implemented in Atlas Academy. Everything seemed to be going as planned, when something caught his eye. 

He looked over at his desk and saw his undoing. Sticking out of the drawer was a king size chocolate bar. He assumed that Weiss had hidden it in there as a surprise. But now was absolutely not the time for this. You see, Ironwood was secretly addicted to candy. Everything candy. 

He sat the rest of the meeting fidgeting his left hand as he tried to remain professional around his colleagues. But the Headmaster/ General couldn't keep his mind off of the damn chocolate bar. He just wanted to eat the candy right there and now.

One of his colleagues noticed that Ironwood was starting to act strangly. He was worried that Ironwood was starting to get sick, which would be a very bad thing. After debating for a moment, he decided to speak up.

"General, is something wrong? You don't seem to be feeling very well." The colleague said. Ironwood snapped straight to attention and cleared his throat before soeaking.

"I'm perfectly fine. There's nothing to worry about." Ironwood then went back to talking about the changes. The colleague didn't believe him, but decided to drop it.

After some time the meeting finally ended. After everyone left his office, Ironwood wasted no time in opening the chocolate bar and taking a huge bite. He savored the sweet chocolate taste before swallowing the treat. He then scarfed the rest of it in less than a minute.

Ironwood knew that he would have to thank Weiss when he got home. He knew she didn't actually approve of his candy addiction, but she never judged him about it. He appreciated all of the treats she would hide around places for him to find. 

It was one of the many reasons James Ironwood loved Weiss Schnee.


	2. Chapter 2

Weiss knew it was going to be one of those days. Not a bad day, more of a cleaning then lazy day. Ironwood was at work and she had no plans for going anywhere. As much as she loved her boyfriend, she also loved having the house to herself.

Luckily for Weiss, there wasn't much to clean in the house that day. Once she was done, she decided to fully partake in a lazy day. She went and grabbed one of Ironwood's shirts and changed into it, only wearing the shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and then she let her hair down. Perfect lazy day attire.

She went back to the living room, turned on the radio and grabbed a book to read. She was laying on the couch, really getting into her story, when Bad Romance by Lady Gaga started playing on the radio. Weiss could not resist the temptation to sing and dance to one of her favorite songs. As the song progressed, she started getting more and more into it, imagining that she was singing and dancing in front of an adoring crowd as they cheered for her.

"I want your love and  
I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!)  
I want your love and  
All your lovers revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh! Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-ooh! Oh-oh-ooh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance  
Rah rah ah-ah-ah!  
Ro mah ro-mah-mah  
Gaga ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance!"

Weiss was so into the song, that she never noticed Ironwood walk through the front door. She never noticed that he went over to the radio and turned it off so that he could just hear her singing. She never saw him smiling at the fact that she was only wearing one of his shirts and her hair was down. He just sat down on the couch and watched Weiss give her "performance".

When her song ended, the first thing Weiss noticed was that the living room was dead silent. She turned around to see why the radio wasn't playing anymore. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw Ironwood sitting on the couch smiling at her. And she immediately realized what happened to the radio.

"James, you freaking did it again!" Weiss yelled. Ironwood chuckled.

"I couldn't help it. I love your performances."


	3. Chapter 3

Ironwood had just had one of the hardest days of his entire life. He was stressed to the max and beyond exhausted. All he wanted was to get home to Weiss, she always seemed to make his day instantly better. He walked through the front door and was practically tackled by Weiss into a tight loving embrace. 

"Welcome home sweetheart." Weiss said kissing his lips and both of his cheeks. He kissed her back and held her as tightly as she was holding him. It didn't take Weiss long to realize that he looked stressed. "Another hard day, my love?" She asked. He nodded in response. "Let's get you settled down then."

Ironwood was ushered inside and made to sit on the couch. Weiss went into the kitchen, and he was surprised to see her coming back with a glass with two ice cubes in it and his bottle of whiskey. He didn't drink very often at all, but he was grateful for the liquor she brought him. As Ironwood prepared his drink, Weiss walked behind the couch and started to massage his human shoulder. He moaned at the treatment.

"How is it you always seem to know just what I need?" He asked her. 

"It's because I love you." Weiss giggled as she brought her hands up to massage his scalp, effectively messing up his hair. Ironwood finished off his drink and leaned back into her touch. He let his eyes close as her hands moved down to the back of his neck. But as much as he loved the massage, there was something he loved and needed just a little bit more.

Ironwood reached to grab one of Weiss' hands, guiding her back around the couch so that she was standing in front of him now. She could tell that he just wanted to cuddle now. She held up a finger, telling him to wait a moment. She grabbed the whiskey and discarded glass and took them back into the kitchen. She had just gotten the whiskey back into its cupboard when she was suddenly picked up off her feet.

Weiss yelped in surprise, but smiled as Ironwood carried her back to the couch. He sat down with her in his lap, her back facing him, and buried his face into her hair. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close as he took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of her lavender shampoo. Weiss smiled as he held her and she placed her arms over his.

"It's cute that you're a cuddler. You know that?" She asked. 

"Hmph." Was all the response she got as he tightened his hold on her and nuzzled deeper into her hair. She chuckled at his antics. 

It didn't matter that to the world, Ironwood was a General and Headmaster. For Weiss, he was a cuddler. He was affectionate. He was her's. And she loved her cyborg teddy bear more than anything in the world.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is more of a full one shot than a drabble. It's long, please forgive me.

Ironwood had no idea how this happened. This was not something he ever expected to happen. But here he was, driving his car to a dance club, Weiss in the seat next to him, on their way to have a double date with Winter and Qrow.

"Did it have to be a dance club?" Ironwood asked Weiss for the third time that evening. Weiss smiled and rolled her eyes at him.

"Yes, it has to be a dance club James." Weiss said trying not to laugh at his discomfort with the idea. 

"And I couldn't wear my military clothes because..."

"You can't go dancing in your uniform. The whole point is to let go and have fun." Weiss said. She looked over his outfit. He was wearing a navy blue turtle neck sweater, black denim jeans, black leather gloves and heavy black boots. She almost laughed again, he looked less like her date and more like her bodyguard. 

"Alright, I can understand that. But did you have to wear... that? Don't you think it's a little bit much?" He said gesturing toward her clothes. Weiss was wearing a black, low cIut, strapless dress that fell to the middle of her thighs. Black beaded earrings, necklace and bracelet. And strappy black stilettos that made her look way taller than she actually was. 

"You have to admit James, I look hot."

"Indeed, you do. And that's what worries me."

"Don't worry Love. Let's just have fun tonight. Or as much fun as we can have with Qrow and Winter. Okay?"

"Okay."

It didn't take them long to find the club. It was the only building around these parts with enough noen to attract people like moths. They walked into the building holding hands and almost went deaf as the blaring music hit their ears. After a moment Weiss was tugging on Ironwood's sleeve and pointing at the other side of the room. 

There stood Qrow and Winter. Qrow was in his normal clothing, except there was no cape on his back. And Winter was dressed similarly to Weiss except her dress had thick straps covering her shoulders and her hair was out of its usual bun. Weiss practically dragged Ironwood over to them, obviously in a hurry to get to her sister. The two girls hugged each other tightly and started talking, leaving Ironwood pretty much stuck with Qrow. 

"So, this is, something." Qrow said. Ironwood huffed but smiled.

"Yeah. Never thought I'd be in a place like this. Where's that tattered rag you call a cape? I've never seen you without it before."

"Har har you think you're so funny. If you must know, Winter hid it. Said I wasn't 'allowed' to wear it tonight. What about you Jimmy? Not even your fancy jacket?" 

"Weiss was adamant about me not wearing my uniform. These are actually the most casual clothes I own." Ironwood said. Qrow opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off when Winter suddenly kissed him and started dragging him to the dance floor. Weiss went up to Ironwood and dragged him to the dance floor as well.

This was not Ironwood's kind of dancing. He could dance. But he could only waltz, tango and salsa dance. He observed everyone else as they all bumped and grinded against each other to the hip hop music. He noticed that even Qrow was dancing expertly with Winter. He was grateful to have Weiss with him as she directed his hips and arms how to move. Soon they were in a steady rhythm, and he was surprised to find that he was somewhat enjoying himself. 

Ironwood had no idea how long they had been dancing like that, but he was starting to get tired. He dragged Weiss back to one of the tables so they could catch their breath. They were soon joined by Qrow and Winter, who themselves looked pretty tired. Qrow put a hand on Ironwood's shoulder.

"C'mon, let's get these girls some drinks." Ironwood nodded and followed Qrow to the bar. 

"I have to admit Qrow, you really seem to know what you're doing here. I on the other hand, have no idea what I'm doing." Ironwood said as the two men reached the bar. Qrow smiled teasingly at him.

"I can tell. Your moves are, well, needing some work. But hey, we all have to start somewhere." He said, punching Ironwood in the shoulder playfully. He glared at the man, but before he could say anything, the bartender was in front of them.

.............

"So how are you and the General doing?" Winter asked Weiss as soon as the guys left. Weiss smiled happily at her sister.

" Things are going great. What about you and Qrow?"

"Things are fantastic. You know, I never in my life thought I could be this happy. But Qrow, he's making me happier than I have ever been."

"I can tell." Weiss said with a giggle. She may not have liked him that much, but she was happy that he was making Winter happy.

Suddenly, two men that were not their dates were sitting at their table, one next to each girl. They both very clearly drunk. And neither seemed to notice the death glares they were receiving. The one next to Weiss spoke first.

"Well aren't you pretty?" The guy said. Weiss scoffed at him and turned away.

"This one here is real pretty too." Said the guy next to Winter. She rolled her eyes, practically willing the guy to go away. Weiss was about to give a snarky comeback when the first guy grabbed her hand.

"Come on girl, don't be like that." He said, kissing her hand. She pushed him away from her, but the guy grabbed her wrist again, this time grabbing it hard enough for it to hurt. "Hey baby don't be like tha- ACK!" The guy was cut off when Ironwood suddenly punched him in the face. 

Weiss looked over at Winter and noticed that Qrow was beating the other guy. Winter looked at Weiss and shrugged her shoulders like this wasn't a big deal. Eventually club security was breaking up the fights and escorting all of the men out of the building. Weiss and Winter followed their boyfriends outside. Winter eas the first to speak.

"Well, that could have gone better. I guess we're done with dancing." She said matter of factly. 

"I'm really sorry. I don't know what came over me." Ironwood said. Weiss noticed that he looked ashamed of himself. She grabbed his hand.

"It's fine Love. Let's just get out of here." She said reassuring him. She looked over at Qrow and Winter. "If we're still planning on dinner, why don't you guys ride with us? There's no sense in taking both cars if we're going to the same place." Everyone agreed and piled into the car.

.................

Dinner was a complete disaster.

As soon as they had all gotten to the restaurant and found a table, Qrow immediately got bored and started doing little things to annoy Winter. Ironwood new exactly how this would end, and he tried to stop it from escalating. He was doing a good job of it until halfway through dinner when Qrow made the wrong snide remark.

The fight was started pretty quickly after that. Qrow and Winter were trading blow for blow as Weiss, Ironwood and the staff tried to calm them down. During the fight their table got flipped and a water pitcher hit Weiss in the head, giving her a concussion. Ironwood abruptly tore the quarreling lovers away from each other, picked up Weiss and personally escorted everyone to the car before the police were called, giving the staff a number to call for money for damage repairs.

The drive was deadly quiet as they made their way back to Ironwood's house. Winter was able to heal Weiss with her aura, now she was sleeping soundlessly in the front seat. The other couple scarcely dared to breathe as Ironwood drove, actually afraid of what might happen if they said anything.

Weiss woke up just as they were pulling into the driveway. Ironwood parked the car and went to open her door and led her into the house. Qrow and Winter followed, wanting to make sure Weiss was alright. 

As soon as he was done checking over her, Ironwood went to get Weiss some water. She looked over at Winter, who looked like she was about to cry. Qrow was holding her hand and whispering apologies into her ear. Ironwood came back wuth the water and handed it to Weiss. She couldn't help it. She tried so hard to fight it. But she just couldn't. Everyone just looked so serious. 

Weiss was laughing. Hysterically laughing. Everyone looked at her like she was absolutely crazy.

"Y-you guys look so s-serious. You should see your faces." She managed to say through her laughter. Qrow started laughing next. Ironwood and Winter joining in soon after. 

They all realized that, yeah the night turned out badly, but it was fun. The most fun any of them had had in a long time. After their laughter died down, Qrow spoke up.

"So, same time next month?" And everyone agreed.


	5. Chapter 5

Ironwood grimaced as he looked over his shoulder at his back. He was a man with many regrets, but this was definitely one of his more foolish ones. He looked at the faded black ink of the large dragon tatoo that adorned his skin and, not for the first time, considered getting it removed.

Ironwood didn't notice Weiss come into the room until she was standing behind him, tracing the outline of the tatoo with her finger. She knew how much he hated the thing. She remembered him telling her how it was the result of one too many beers when he was younger. She decided to try and make him feel better.

"You know James, I actually really like your tatoo. I like it a lot." Weiss said quirking a smile at him. "It suits you." Ironwood scoffed at her.

"And, pray tell, how does this tatoo suit me?" Ironwood asked. 

"Well, dragons symbolize certain things. Bravery, strength, wisdom, all qualities that you possess my love. Besides, your tatoo is a part of you. A part of you that I like very much." Weiss said, planting kisses along the picture.

"Heh, you really like it that much?" 

"I really do."

"I was considering getting it removed."

"Please don't. It would make me so sad if you did."

"Alright, for you, I'll keep it. But you're. The only one that gets to see it. Deal?"

"Deal." Weiss giggled. She turned Ironwood around so that she could kiss him. She pulled away and smiled up at him. "You should probably finish getting dressed or you're going to be late for your meeting." He nodded and she left the room.

Ironwood took one last look at his back and gave a small smile. He still didn't particularly care for the tatoo. But it made him happy to know that Weiss liked it. Maybe it wasn't such a bad tatoo after all.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's some adult content in this one. Viewer discretion is advised lol :-P

Weiss Schnee giggled to herself. She had a plan, an evil plan. She was feeling particularly bold that day and decided to try something she knew would drive Ironwood absolutely crazy. It only took her another minute to find the last piece of her plan, a lollipop, and she set things in motion.

She looked over herself, making sure her hair and outfit looked perfect. When she was satisfied with her appearance she got into just the right pose, grabbed her scroll and took a selfie. She giggled even more to herself as she sent the picture to Ironwood. She hoped he liked his little gift.

...............................

Ironwood was in a meeting with The Council, a very important meeting. They were discussing new policies for the military as well as possible new guidelines for exchanging goods between the kingdoms. It was giving Ironwood a headache just thinking about everything.

It surprised him when he felt his scroll vibrating in his pocket, signaling that he had a text. He thought he had told associates to not contact him until he was out of this meeting. Nonetheless, he took his scroll out to see what the message was about.

He felt his heart stop at what he saw. It was a picture of Weiss, he could tell that she had taken it herself, she was wearing a bright pink babydoll dress with lace lining. Her hair was down, and she had a lollipop just barely gracing her lips as she winked and posed sexily for the camera. Ironwood could feel his face going red and his pants began to feel tighter as Weiss' picture started to affect him in more ways than one.

Ironwood closed his scroll and put it back in his pocket as quickly as he could. He looked around and sighed in relief when he saw that the other council members were to far into their discussion to notice how flustered he was. However, someone did hear his sigh and looked at the red-faced general with concern.

"General Ironwood, are you feeling alright?" The man asked. At that, the other council members all looked in Ironwood's direction. Ironwood could feel their gazes on him, and he knew he had to get back in control of himself.

"I'm fine. Just starting to not feel well. I'll take care of things after the meeting." He said, playing it as cool as he could. The other members seemed to accept his explanation and went back to their discussion.

Ironwood spent the rest of the meeting trying to think of anything other than the picture Weiss sent him. He was extremely grateful for the large table the meeting was being held around. He would have died of embarrassment if everyone could see the tenting in his pants. 

After the meeting was finished, he practically ran out of the room towards the elevators, ignoring the concerned stares that followed him. He jumped in one and prayed that he would be the only one to take this elevator. To his great relief, he was. When the doors closed, he made quick work of removing his jacket and draping it over his arm so that he could hold it in front of himself when he got out of the elevator.

Ironwood went to the front desk and notified the secretary that he was sick and going home. He left without another word, quickly making his way to his car.

.......................

Weiss was sitting on the couch reading a book, she had changed back into her normal clothes and put her hair back in it's pony tail. She was getting into a really good part when the front door suddenly slammed open and Ironwood stormed his way over to Weiss and stood in front of her. 

"What the Hell was that!?" He growled lowly, making Weiss jump a bit in fright. "Do you have any idea where I was when you sent me that picture? I was in a meeting with The Council. We're lucky they didn't see it."

"Oh my God. I'm so sorry James." Weiss said as she started to cry at the seemingly angry man. "I didn't know. I just wanted to try something. I'm sorry. I'm so sor-" She was cut off when Ironwood slammed his mouth against hers in a rough kiss that was all teeth and tongue. Weiss was shocked, but quickly began reciprocating the kiss.

Ironwood pinned Weiss to the couch and started kissing along her jaw and neck. Weiss moaned and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. 

"Does this mean you're not mad at me?" She asked.

"No, I'm not mad at you. But you're never allowed to send me pictures like that ever again."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long time since the last drabble. Lots of things going on. This one is inspired by my dear friend Chitsukee.

AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Weiss stood up from making the bed in their room. She was scared, she had never heard Ironwood scream like that before. She quickly grabbed her sword and ran out to the living room.

Weiss found Ironwood standing on the coffee table. He was white as a sheet, he was shaking, and his eyes were wide in fear as he stared at the floor. She noticed that he had his gun out as well, pointing it to one spot on the floor.

Weiss stared at the floor where the gun was pointed. At first, she couldn't see anything. But then she saw a tiny black dot. She told Ironwood to put his gun away and she went to investigate. She couldn't believe her eyes at what she found.

There, on the floor, was a tiny black beetle. Ironwood had been scared almost to death by a bug. Weiss stood up and gave him a questioning look. He covered his face in his hands as it turned red out of embarrassment. She looked back at the beetle and, without hesitation, crushed the bug with her shoe. She then went into the kitchen to grab a paper towel and she cleaned up the mess.

Ironwood watched her intently as she went and threw the paper towel into the garbage. Weiss came back into the living room and placed her hands on her hips.

"James, it was just a bug." Weiss said. Ironwood shrugged and got off of the coffee table. 

"I'm afraid of bugs." He said quietly.

"You're telling me, that James Ironwood, general of the Altesian Army, is afraid of bugs?" Weiss asked incredulously. Ironwood blushed in embarrassment again and looked away. But he snapped his head back at her when he heard her laughing.

Weiss laughed so hard that she hit the floor. But not even that could stop her laughing. 

"Weiss, this isn't funny!" He yelled to her. But she couldn't stop laughing. Even as she finally stood, she was still laughing.

She didn't stop laughing for the rest of the day.


End file.
